


Balneus

by phandomoftheowl



Series: Green Like Envy [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's seen one too many porn vids and wants to know what it's all about. Also, he pines for Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balneus

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone piece but it goes hand in hand with my other fic in this series. 
> 
> This is literally just a pwp about Midorima fucking himself. Because I wanted to.

Midorima pushes a finger inside himself, just up to the first knuckle, and almost pulls back out again, startled at how warm and dry it really is. This is the first time he is doing this, pleasuring himself down _there_ , where he is hot and tight and oh god, so dirty. He’s thought about this for some time now, seen late night videos of men -- sometimes even women -- open other men like this, the volume turned very low. He’s never risked putting earphones in, because what if his father walks in and catches him? The very thought makes him shudder with fear and his erection deflates a little. 

“Shit.” He stares down at it, like its betrayed him, but he doesn’t dare touch himself now. He isn’t sure how long he’ll last, even half-erect and he wants to do this right the first time, for himself, if no one else. 

He tries to move the digit around a little, feeling silly when it just wiggles awkwardly, but the slight rough burn feels so good. It gives him the courage to push in a little further and he winces when the burn goes from oddly pleasant to harsh. With his other hand he pours more of the lube he bought from _that_ store; he’d been so embarrassed and fascinated by all the toys lining the walls, even the giant, intimidating ones. Surely, no man’s cock could ever be that big? He had used a disguise, a really terrible disguise, but no one had recognized him, so he took it as a win. 

It’s easier now, with his fingers coated in lube. Maybe a little too much lube, he thinks, as his finger slips all the way in till the last digit, and oh. Oh, he feels so full, and it’s just one finger. Fuck. His cock is so very hard, demanding attention Midorima doesn’t want to give it yet. He breathes deep and moves his finger all the way out and back in, adding a second finger. He pushes a little further, trying to find that spot he read about, the spot that -- oh fuck! Midorima arches off the bed at the shock of pleasure jolting through his body. The websites hadn’t said it would be like this. He does it again, tentatively this time, and it’s not as startling, and it distracts him from the discomfort. 

His phone rings just then and he regretfully jerks his fingers out, as if whoever it is can see him doing this -- touching himself like...like... Midorima glances at the screen -- Takao -- and let’s it go to voicemail, not nearly patient enough to stop what he’s doing. 

What would Takao say if he knew, he wonders? Would he be shocked? Horrified? He knows what the other boys call people who like to -- people like Midorima. Maybe he’d laugh at him and stop talking to him, and then Midorima would lose the only friend he ever had.

Or maybe...

No. He halts that train of thought and curls his fingers into a fist. He’d promised himself, dammit, swore never to think about Takao like that ever again. 

He tries to picture a faceless man doing this to him, kneeling between his thighs, whispering promises of what’s still to come. Even so, as he pushes back in and tries to find that spot he read about, the man morphs into Takao, with his face set in that smug smirk that never ceases to annoy the hell out of Midorima. 

“Does Shin-chan like this? Do you want my cock, hmm?” Takao would whisper, fucking three fingers into him, and Midorima would tell him to shut up but Takao would just laugh because that was just how he was. “Should I fuck you, Midorima?”

“Yes,” Midorima whisper’s to no one, wraps a hand around his cock as Takao’s -- his own -- fingers speed up, fucking him harder. “Fuck, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh!” It’s too much and before he knows it, Midorima comes all over his hand, Takao’s name on his lips.


End file.
